Brothers by their Blood
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Eragon and Arya are going to the Varden when they find Murtagh and Thorn badly wounded, Eragon and Arya rush to try and save them..PLEASE REVIEW! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Brothers by their Blood

**Disclaimer****:** I DO NOT OWN ERAGON OR ELDEST, ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI...!!

**MY FIRST FANFIC FOR ERAGON...I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!**

Chapter 1: Brother's by blood

Eragon looked down upon his belt which was empty without Zar'roc Arya walked next to Eragon and asked what was on his mind, " It's just I am still used to Zar'roc's weight...this new sword just doesn't feel right to me."

He said looking into the elves eyes which in this sun made them look like crystal. Arya looked down at the ground and giggled " Eragon..you know that Zar'roc rightfully belongs to Murtagh..he's the eldest."

Eragon looked away for a minute and them heard Saphira enter his mind, "_She is right little one...Murtagh is the first born and.._ before Saphira could finish she was cut off by Eragon.

"_I know..I know.."_

Saphira roared from the thick blue skies as she flew above the two of them. Eragon and Arya walked until they were in the area near the Beor Mountains and set up camp for the night, Eragon got a fire going and they ate their supper and talked about their plans to head to the Varden.

After they ate Eragon had Saphira scout out the area and make sure they were not followed by any Urgals or any other of the King's men, when Saphira told them it was all clear they spread their bedrolls and went to sleep. Eragon could feel something while he slept

_" Eragon wake up...!"_

Saphira's voice crept into his mind, " _Saphira not now_! " he yelled back at her trying to go back to sleep. Saphira yelled once again into his mind, this time pushing his bedroll with her nose, she also awoke Arya who had her dagger ready in case of an attack.

Eragon got up from the ground and asked Saphira what was so important that they needed to wake up now...Saphira had a worried look in her eyes she entered both Arya and Eragon's mind and told them a thick smell of blood was in the air not too far from their campsight.

Eragon and Arya followed Saphira to a field that was about an hour from their campsight, they arrived to find Urgals scattered across the ground all dead and some burned, there was blood everywhere and near the edge of the fields there was a dragon with it's rider lying beside it.

Eragon and Arya ran towards the them, they still lay motionless, Eragon bent down beside the rider while Arya looked over the dragon. Eragon looked over the man and slowly turned him onto his back to find him and his clothing soaked with blood, Eragon wiped some of the blood and dirt from the man's face and saw it was his elder brother Murtagh.

Eragon looked at Arya and Saphira and then turned his attention back to his brother, Eragon pulled the bottom of Murtagh's shirt up to see a blood flowing from his abdomen.

Murtagh was stabbed through the lower left side of his stomach, going through his body, he also had at least four broken ribs. Eragon knew his brother would die if he wasn't treated soon, he knew he could use his magic but because they still had to get to the Beor Mountains.

Eragon didn't want to waste any of his energy because of the distance " Arya I don't want to use up any of my energy because I need to take Murtagh to the Mountains."

He said as he began to pick Murtagh up off the ground, Arya walked to over to Eragon and helped him lift Murtagh onto Saphira who was crouched down so they wouldn't have too much trouble.

" Alright you take him to the Varden and I will stay behind to watch over Thorn." she told him as he climbed up onto Saphira and got his grip on his brother, Murtagh winced as Eragon slipped his arms around his waist.

Arya went to Thorn and began to heal his more serious injuries, Eragon got his grip on the saddle and Saphira took flight heading directly towards the Varden as fast as her wings could take her. Saphira and Eragon talked through their minds about what might of happened, they continued to throw they're theories back and fourth to one another until they reached the entrance of the Varden where Ajihad awaited their return.

Ajihad knew that the both Arya and Eragon were going to return to the Varden after they had a small vacation to revisit their old homes or rather Arya's home because Eragon's house was burned down.

As Eragon and Saphira came into Ajihad's line of sight he was surprised to find that it was only Eragon, when they landed Eragon jumped off the saddle and went to get another off as well.

" Where is Arya, young rider?" Ajihad questioned as he walked over to Saphira scratching the side of her long neck.

She hummed in responce. Eragon looked back at Ajihad and told him she was going to be a little late, " Why is she going to be- Ajihad's voice cut off as he saw Eragon pull Murtagh off of the saddle. Eragon walked towards Ajihad holding Murtagh in his arms, his brothers blood soaking into his shirt.

Ajihad was silent as Eragon looked up to him. " Please Ajihad...my brother will die if I don't get help for him.." he said with sadness in his voice " No!" Ajihad yelled " He is the son of Morzan and I cannot trust him, he may try to do something to the Varden..and I won't put these people in danger!"

He stepped away from Saphira and turning his back to Eragon as he started walking back through the entrance to enter the Varden. " I am also the son of Morzan!" Eragon yelled trying to get a better grip on his brother.

" So I must be too dangerous to be in the Varden as well!" Eragon's words stopped Ajihad in his tracks he turned to face the young rider and let out a small sigh, " You are different Eragon...you helped us by killing Durza..you-" he was cut off by Eragon.

" Murtagh helped as well!" he cried wettness forming in his ocean blue eyes. " He fought off the Urgals and King's soldiers alongside you and everyone else..he is just as responsible for the safety of the Varden as I am...!" he yelled still supporting his brother's limp body, tears started to stream down Eragon's cheeks, they dripped onto Murtagh's face.

Saphira put her head to his shoulder and hummed trying to calm him, Ajihad looked at the young boy and thought about what he had said he walked over to Eragon and Saphira and looked down at Murtagh you could barely tell it was him because of all the dirt and blood.

" Alright...you win...take him to the main building and someone will tend to him there." he said turning back around " Oh..and get a change of clothes as well."

Eragon smiled as Ajihad walked away, he lifted Murtagh onto Saphira's back and had her walk alongside him as they headed inside following Ajihad's lead.

When they got there the Healers placed Murtagh onto a bed and started to work on him, they told Eragon he would have to wait outside.

Eragon wanted to protest but decided not to he knew that wouldn't accomplish anything, he followed Saphira through the Varden when suddenly Saphira jumped up and flew towards the entrance gate.

Eragon not knowing what was going on ran after her " _Saphira_!" He yelled " _What's the matter..where are you going_?!" Eragon was getting out of breath trying to keep up with her, or at least her shadow.

" _It's Thorn...I heard him contact me_!" she yelled excited at the fact of knowing he was alright "_ He told me that he and Arya are at the front gate..and that she healed him_!" Eragon got happy as well that they had made it to the Varden safely, but couldn't run much longer " _Saphira that's great...but..pick me up...I..can't run anymore..._!" he yelled sounding out of breath.

Saphira looked down at Eragon and scooped him up with her big claws, being careful not to hurt him. When they made it to the entrance they both saw Arya standing beside Thorn he looked alot better, his scales were shining a bright glow of reds of all different shades, he looked at Saphira with those same ruby red eyes and pushed his head onto hers and hummed. Saphira hummed as well.

After they had greeted each other Arya looked around and at Saphira's saddle, " Where is Murtagh??" she asked getting worried " Is he alright...?" after she had said that Thorn had remembered what had happened to them, they went to ask how Murtagh was.

One of the healers walked out of the room they had taken Murtagh into earlier and told them that he was still in critical condition and that they couldn't see him yet, the three of them turned to go back outside and Thorn told them what happened.

Flashback

_Murtagh and Thorn were heading back to their campsite after finishing a task for Galbatorix, as they were heading back to the camp Murtagh stopped in front of Thorn. _

_" Murtagh, whats the matter" he asked his rider who was slightly crouched near the ground, "Shh...I hear something..." he said as quiet as he could so he could still listen to his surroundings. _

_crack _

_Murtagh turned to his left, Zar'roc was drawn in his right hand the swords blood red blade shined in the light of the moon. _

_Thorn got ready, his teeth sharper then the strongest blade shown through his curled up lips as he faced the trees. Before they could think Urgals came from everywhere not only behind the trees infront of them but the whole area of woods they were in. _

_Murtagh and Thorn fought off all the Urgals they could, getting badly wounded as well. _

_Murtagh jumped onto an Urgals back and tricked another one into trying to slice him with it's sword, it only accomplished cutting the Urgal's throat..only an inch of skin held on the ugly head as Murtagh jumped off it and used Zar'roc's mighty blade to cut the Urgal in front of him from the top of his head to the bottom of his back, then stabbing him through the back going straight into it's heart. _

_Thorn locked his great jaws into the bodies of 2 Urgals at the same time, blood gushing from their stomachs that were being ripped to pieces. _

_Thorn threw them into a big group of Uragls knocking them to the ground, Murtagh crouched down. His blood flowing from his wounds, Thorn ducked down spreading his wings to protect Murtagh and blew the Urgals into a ball of flames. _

_The Urgals ran all of them burning; their flesh peeling with every step. " Murtagh are you alright..!?" Thorn cried lowering his head so he could see his riders face. _

_" Thorn..I-" Murtagh was cut off by intense pain that came from his abdomen. " Murtagh!" Thorn didn't know what to do, he tried to think of something he knew he was also badly hurt. _

_" Thorn..are..you..alright-!" Murtagh curled up aganist Thorn grabbing at his bleeding stomach..he screamed out, the pain growing with every little move he made. _

_Thorn lay beside his rider, thier wounds bleeding, until they finally allowed the darkness to overcome them._

End Flashback

When Thorn finished Eragon was looking at the ground, he thought's went to Murtagh lying in that bed probably dying, he wanted to be with his family...his brother..his brother by blood.

**THAT'S ALL I GOT RIGHT NOW..PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING WITH THE STORY...HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!**


	2. Hoping for the Best

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN ERAGON OR ELDEST!! I AM NOT CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI!! (the only character that's mine in Mikaki. )

**This is chapter two of my Eragon fanfic...I'm sorry about the first chapter but this time I'm seperating the story a bit so it's easier to read...I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!**

**Chapter 2: Wanting to Awake**

Eragon still lost in thought after hearing Thorns story, trying to process it all in his mind that Murtagh was actually defeated. The silence was broken by a soft voice, " Eragon?"

He lifted his head to find Arya standing in front of him with a worried expression, "Are you alright?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

" You just kind of went silent." she said as Eragon pushed her hand away from his shoulder, telling her he was fine. Thorn and Saphira talked to each other making so that Arya and Eragon couldn't hear their conversation.

" _Thorn..are you going to be okay_?" Saphira asked, her nose pushed up aganist his. Thorn smiled at her action and nodded, " _I'll be fine..I'm just worried about Murtagh...I just wish I could be by his side right now_." he told her as he shut his eyes, causing the unseen tears to fall.

Saphira brushed the tears off of his face and hummed to him, Thorn started to feel more calm as he hummed with her. Their humming when together sounded like a sweet lullaby.

" _Murtagh will be fine Thorn..because he has you to give him the strength to keep fighting_."

She told him as she started to move her nose from his. " _Wait..please Saphira..just a little bit longer_" he said pushing their noses together again.

" _When I'm with you I feel so peaceful_."

They heard footsteps from behind them, turning around they found it was one of the healers Mikaki. " I am sorry to disturb you all but, you can see Murtagh now." she said turning to take them to him.

Eragon and the others hurried to the clinic, when they got to the room Mikaki stopped them. " Now listen..Murtagh's life is out of danger for now, but he is extremly weak." she told them opening the door, they walked to the bed quietly trying not to wake him.

Eragon wanted to fall to his knees at the sight of his brother when he lifted the layers of heavy blankets, Murtagh's abdomen was heavily bandaged, his chest moved slowly as his breathing was coming in short breaths. Mikaki sat down beside him, putting her hand on his forehead.

" He has a fever." she said as she got up and walked into the other room.

" Murtagh..." Eragon said putting his hand to Murtagh's throat, his brothers pulse was barely noticable. " He looks awful.." he said as Saphira and Thorn poked their heads through the large windows.

Mikaki came back with a bowl of cold water and a few rags. She sat down in the small chair beside his bed and pressed a rag in the bowl, wringing it out until it was damp.

" This should help to bring down his fever.." she said as she laid it over his forehead, Murtagh winced as it began to ease the burning in his mind. Eragon sat beside Mikaki thinking about everything thats happened so far, Saphira looked at her rider wondering if their was anything she could do that would help him feel better.

" _Little one...are you alright?" _she asked him moving her head a little closer to him through the window. " _I'm fine Saphira.." _he told her turning his head away from her, she knew he was lying. _" ..Murtagh will be fine."_

_S_he said blowing a small puff of air at him through her mouth to get his attention. " _He is strong...I know because you are strong and you are both the same."_

Her words confused Eragon, he turned back to her " _What do you mean we're the same?" _he asked standing up so he he could talk to her face-to-face. " _I don't have a scar on my back anymore.." _Saphira rolled her eyes at her young rider as he did not understand what she ment.

" _No_ _little one...I don't mean by your apperence. I mean by your own beings." _she told him seeing that he was still confused made her laugh.

" _You are both loyal, you both will fight to the death for someone you care about or for a certain belief you_ _may have."_ she turned her head to face Murtagh.

_" Brothers are not made just by blood, brothers may also have the same mind set or personality. You and Murtagh share similar beliefs and are alot alike." _she told him, her wisdom showing through her words as Eragon began to understand what she was telling him.

Eragon smiled a bit and walked over to Arya, who was talking with one of the other healers. " Arya...Saphira just told me the mo-" he was cut off by Arya who turned and smiled to him, " I know..I heard your conversation." she said looking at the dragon that was still in the window looking at the two of them.

" Saphira let me listen in...sorry for not telling you." Eragon looked at Saphira who was still looking at Murtagh, Mikaki got up and walked over to Eragon and Arya. " I'm sorry but you'll have to leave..." she told them as she walked them out. "

Visiting time is up for now...but I will summon for you if his condition changes." Mikaki smiled to them and then shut the door behind her as she headed back to work.

Eragon went to the training area to prctice his magic and Saphira went along to make sure he didn't hurt himself like last time, whe he tried throwing fire from his hands using Brisinger and blew his eyebrows off.

Saphira chuckled when she remebered his face, and Arya went about her own business. Thorn stayed behind outside the window to Murtagh's room, the healers allowed it, he wasn't bothering anyone and they wouldn't feel right telling him he couldn't be there to watch over his rider.

Nightfall came and everything was peaceful, Eragon, Arya, Saphira and Thorn were all asleep when Thorn was woken by a sound in his head.

_"...Thorn..."_

**I'm sorry for it being short I will try to make them longer it's just I have alot of school work right now...but PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! **


	3. Awakenings

**Disclaimer:** **I STILL DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER OWN OF THE CHARACTERS FROM ELDEST OR ERAGON!! (i wish i owned Murtagh but...sadly i don't!!)**

**MY THIRD CHAPTER...I'M GLAD YOU GUYS ALL LIKE MY STORY..I STILL DON'T KNOW WHERE THE STORY IS GOING..SO...I DON'T KNOW BUT HOPE YOU LIKE IT ANYWAY!!**

Thorn's head shot up when he heard the voice enter in his mind, he put his head through the window again and looked at his rider who's eyes were still shut.

Thorn looked back to the others that were still asleep, _" I guess Murtagh only said it_ _to me.."_ he said looking through the window and then back to the other three.

_" Saphira, Eragon, Arya wake up!" _he shouted, when they didn't wake he became frustrated _" Wake up now!!" _he yelled louder, Eragon and the others all jumped from the force in Thorn's voice.

Eragon looked at Thorn and saw it was still night, " Thorn what are you doing?" he asked the dragon, he was still half asleep. Thorn growled and looked at Saphira who was walking towards him,_ " Thorn..?" _she asked her voice was gentle.

_" Murtagh, he said my name a few minutes ago..and he was moving his hand a little bit!" _he said with happiness in his voice as he transfered the message to everyone else's mind.

Eragon scrambled up from the blankets that covered him, so did Arya they both ran to Mikaki's office.

She was going through some stuff when Eragon and Arya came busting through her door, she thought they were trying to bust the door off the hinges.

" Hey!" she yelled getting up from her chair " What's the matter!?" Eragon and Arya were out of breath, Eragon looked at the confused healer " It's..Murtagh..Thorn said he...spoke to him through his...mind.." he said between gasps as he tried to catch his breath.

Mikaki ran out the door pulling Eragon and Arya with her, when they got to Murtagh's room the dragons already had their heads through the windows, they had been watching over him.

Mikaki and the others walked to Murtagh's bedside and the healer checked his vital signs, " His breathing and heartbeat seem a bit better then they were earlier." she removed the rag from his forehead and placed her hand on it, checking his temperature.

" His fevers gone down a bit." Eragon walked to the other side of Murtagh's bed and took his hand, " Murtagh..it's Eragon..if you can hear me..please squeeze me hand or something just,give me a sign." he begged as he looked at his older brother.

Eragon wasn't sure if Murtagh had heard him until he felt something happen to his hand, Eragon looked down at his hand and Murtagh had squeezed it..it wasn't strong but he did as Eragon had asked him.

"Murtagh?" Eragon said his hands were trembling as if he had no control over them, his eyes shown the hope that he felt as he looked down to his brother who's eyes shut tighter.

Murtagh groaned a bit and the one thing Eragon was wishing for had finally came true. Murtagh's dark brown eyes started to show through his slowly opening eyelids.

Murtagh blinked his eyes trying to clear his blurry vision, when his eyes focused he looked straight at Eragon who was smiling down at him. Arya walked to Eragon's side and looked at him with her gentle smile " Murtagh?" she asked bending a little closer to him, " Can you hear me?"

Murtagh looked back to Eragon and then to Arya. "..yes.." he said, wincing from the pain in his throat it felt so raw, his voice was so weak, it was barley a whisper.

Eragon looked worried when he saw Murtagh's body slightly tense up in pain, " Don't try to talk" he said as he ran his fingers through Murtagh's hair that was dampened with sweat from his fever.

Murtagh shut his eyes wanting the pain to go away, Mikaki went into the next room to talk with another healer " Its great to see you awake." Arya told him as Eragon continued to mess with Murtagh's hair.

" Yea..we were really worried about you." he said, he could heard Saphira and Thorn humming in agreement, Murtagh looked to Thorn wishing he could just touch his scales.

Thorn spoke to Murtagh through their minds, "_ I'm so happy to see your eyes open Murtagh_." he told him, Murtagh could hear the relief in his dragons voice.

Mikaki came back to the room with a glass of what looked to be water, she told them it was a special type of water.

She gently lifted Murtagh's head from the pillows and held the glass to his dry lips, " Drink...it should help to ease some of your pain." she told him, her voice was so warm and gentle.

Murtagh took a few sips when he felt another small wave of pain wash over him, Mikaki saw this and eased him back down to the bed.

Murtagh smiled to her as much as he could before he allowed himself to fall into a comforting sleep, resting his tired body, slowly healing the wounds that he had suffered.

Mikaki stayed at Murtagh's bedside as Eragon and Arya left the room. Eragon looked at Saphira and Thorn as they walked over to them from the windows, " _Little one..are you alright?" _

Saphira asked brushing her head aganist his body Eragon nodded and told her it was just great that Murtagh had woken up.

_" Yes it is...but right now he just needs more rest." _she told him lifting her head. _" It won't be an easy recovery...it will take some time." _she said, Eragon and Arya knew she spoke the turth.

" _Yes Saphira but..we will be there to help him through it_."

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW..I'M SORRY MY CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT BUT I HAVE ANOTHER STORY TO WORK ON TOO AND..AHHHHHHHH..I NEED TO TAKE A SMALL BREAK TO THINK AFTER I UPDATE MY OTHER STORY..ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. Up and About

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM ERAGON OR ELDEST!! ( MIKAKI BELONGS TO ME)

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG, I JUST GOT A NEW LABTOP AND I'M USING IT TO TYPE THIS CHAPTER...I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! Plus I have to do school work over the summer, so I'm sorry if I don't get as much updating done...BUT PLEASE HANG WITH ME, I'M GOING TO TRY MY BEST!!**

After many weeks of rest, Murtagh was up and around. Mikaki was surprised at his fast recovery, she had gotten to know Murtagh over his stay and she had become a little taken with him as well.

Murtagh walked along the pathways through the Varden talking with Thorn, every now and then he would stop to hug Thorn and almost cry from his presence. He hadn't realized how much he had missed the feeling of having Thorn's head in his arms, the feeling of his chest rise and fall, pushing him back as Thorn would take a breath.

Eragon and the others were happy to see the two of them reunited, it showed a side of Murtagh that Eragon, Arya and Saphira had never seen before. " It just doesn't seem like Murtagh to show his...affection towards anything."

Eragon said, still staring over at his brother who let go of Thorn and they continued their walk. Saphira blew a strong breath at Eragon; blowing his tunic up over his head. Arya laughed at Eragon who was throwing his arms around trying to get his tunic off of his head; it was difficult because Saphira would blow another breath when ever he would be close to reaching his current goal.

When she finally allowed him to pull his tunic back to the way it was supposed to be, he jumped around screaming at her not only through mind but through risen voice for the whole Varden to hear. " What the heck Saphira!?" he yelled aloud, then saw all the looks everyone was giving him so he when more mind-to-mind conversation.

" _Why did you do that??_" Saphira looked over at Murtagh and Thorn, then back to her frustrated rider. " Well, I was bored and thought it would be funny to do at the moment." she said brushing her wing up aganist Eragon. " _I may be a dragon but I have to get a little goofy action in every once in a while._"

Arya laughed at the expression on Eragons face, and looked back in the direction of where Murtagh and Thorn had been standing before; only to find them gone.

She looked around and saw Mikaki talking to Murtagh, " I'm so glad to see your feeling better."

Mikaki said as she rubbed Thorns right shoulder; he hummed at every movement of her gentle touch.

" Well, I'm just really happy to be able to be beside Thorn again...I've missed the feeling of his scales aganist my skin." he said smiling to her.

Mikaki couldn't hold it in any longer, " Murtagh would you like to go for a walk tonight?" she said covering her mouth realising that she just asked and feeling really stupid for just blurting it out.

Murtagh was kind of shocked at her question and scratchd the back of his head, " Um...I don't see why not Mikaki...sure I'd love to go for a walk with you," he said with a big smile.

Mikaki looked away and nodded telling him to meet up with her at the entrance gates at about 9 or 10p.m, Murtagh nodded to her and then went to take Thorn back to the dragons den.

Mikaki went on her way as well and when she was far enough away she jumped up and screamed, " _He said yes..."_

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE REVIEW!! AWWWWWWWWWWWW MAN I'M WATCHING T.V. AS I'M TYPING AND NARUTO'S ON AND IT GOT THE SADNESS AND SORROW PLAYING...MAN THAT SONG MAKES ME CRY EVERYTIME!! sniff**


	5. Under the stars

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM ERAGON OR ELDEST!! ( Mikaki is mine...!)

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE THIRD CHAPTER AND I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG!! I JUST BOUGHT RESIDENT EVIL 4 AND I'VE BEEN GETTING MY BUTT KICKED THERE AND I STILL HAVE SCHOOL WORK TO DO!! **

When Murtagh got back to the dragons hold, he sat beside Thorn, just enjoying the peace and quiet. "_ Ah...it feels so good to be out of the healers care, I can't stand feeling that weak." _

Murtagh said as the belly of the dragon he had been sitting up aganist suddenly disappeared and he felt himself fall backwards as Thorn inhaled.

"_ Murtagh you look at it the wrong way...you were not weak because of having to be taken care of by others.." _Murtagh looked up at his draagon and pondered his words, _" What do you mean?" _

Thorn looked away from his riders gaze. "_ You were really strong Murtagh...those wounds should have killed you but your will to live is what gave you the trength to keep fighting..you are a very strong person and I am grateful to have you as a rider because of that will." _

Murtagh looked away from him and stood, walking to the edge of the hold. "_ And I am glad to have you as my dragon..." _he said never meeting Thorn's powerful red gaze as the sun began to set, Murtagh got ready to meet Mikaki.

As he was getting ready to leave Eragon was just coming inside with Saphira, " Hey...where you going?" Eragon asked hisbrother who was dressed in niceer clothes then he was before.

" Mikaki wants me to meet her.." he said as he was headed down the hill, Eragon didn't say anything else except " Good luck!"

Murtagh didn't look back but put his hand up waving bye. When he made it to the gate he saw Mikaki standing up aganist the wall of the large mountain entrance, Murtagh walked tapped her shoulder.

When she turned around and smiled, Murtagh was a little shocked to see her wearing a dark green dress with bright green leaves that were native to the Beor Mountains on the sleeves and along the bottom.

" You look...so-" "Different..." she said finishing his sentence, he scratched the back of his head and looked around a minute. " Well yea...this is the first time I've seen you wearing something other then your-" " Healer clothes..." she laughed as his face went from nervous to embarassed so quickly.

" Could you not do that!?" he said looking up at the sky. "Hm..sorry...you look nice tonight Murtagh." she looked up at the sky as well, they stood together admiring the stars when she suddenly put her hand on his arm.

" Murtagh.." "huh?" she looked away and then back into his eyes, she pushed some hair out of his face and pulled him close to her. Mikaki wrapped her arms around him, lutching his the back of his shirt as her lips pressed into his own.

Murtagh's eyes slowly closed as he was pulled into a world he'd never known before, a world that he liked. They couldn't think of anything other then the affection that they had for each other. They stood together under the light of the full moon and the shine of the night sky stars, both at peace.

When she let go of the hold she had on him, they both took a breath and loked into one anothers eyes each able to see the happiness they felt from it. " I'm sorry I-" she was cut off as Murtagh pulled her closer to him and kissed her again.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT I KNOW A FEW PEOPLE DIDN'T WANT THIS BUT I FELT IT WAS RIGHT FOR MY STORY LINE, PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	6. A past I can't forget

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM ERAGON!! (Mikaki is mine...)

**I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING MY STORIES FOR SO LONG BUT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND HAVEN'T HAD TIME...THE ONSHOT I WROTE LAST NIGHT, I HAD TO WRITE AT MIDNIGHT..I WAS LUCKY MY PARENTS DIDN'T KILL ME FOR STILL BEING UP..LOL ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! -**

Their lips pulled apart once more as they turned their backs to one another to think about what had just happened. " I'm sorry...I didn't mean rush you I just.." Mikaki said brushing a strand of hair out of her face, " But why did you...?"

Murtagh said turning his head to the side and watching her from the corner of his eye. " I..I don't know I just..I've always liked you from the minute I saw you brought in...I guess I was hoping you felt the same.."

She crossed her arms and kicked her feet into the ground, the dust coming up, like a mist over the ground beneath their feet. " Why didn't you just ask me?" Murtagh asked as he turned all the way around, she did the same. "

Cause I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way...so..I.. I guess I just wanted to know what it would be like to kiss you...because I was scared I'd never get another chance to.." she blushed and tried to hide her face, when Murtagh walked over and pushed her head up towards him.

" Listen...I.. I think that they way you feel about me is, is how I feel about you..." he told her as red started to invade his face, " I guess I was scared you felt different then I did...but I can now see I was wrong.." Mikaki smiled at him, " I guess your right...can we forget that weird moment happened and start this kissing thing over again..?"

Murtagh nodded and pulled her into a kiss one more time, this time it had more feeling behind it, more truthful love then unknown affection like it had before. When they pulled out again, they said goodnight and walked until the path split.

Murtagh went back to the dragon's hold and Mikaki back to her home, they both went to bed in shock and happiness. Neither of them spoke of the incident that to anyone.

But would meet there every now and then to spend time together, also getting to know each other better at each meet. Eragon and everyone else were curious about what had happened.

They tried to talk to Thorn but he said that he had kept out of Murtagh's mind for privacy, he wouldn't feel right spying on his rider when he wanted to be alone with Mikaki.

Mikaki was in her hut when a knock came at her door, she opened it to see Murtagh. " Oh, you're right on time..please come in!" she said as she moved aside and gestered to a chair for him to sit.

He sat down on the other side of table facing her when she had a small hint of worry on her face. " Murtagh...I know you probably don't like to talk about it but..where did you recieve that scar on your back?" Murtagh looked around the room a little bit and answered, " I have a few scars on my back..which one?"

" The one that extends from you left shoulder to your right hip?" she said, seeing a small expression of fear flash into Murtagh's eyes. " I.. I um..why do you want to know Mikaki?" She shrugged her shoulders, " I saw it when I was tending to your wounds when Eragon brought you here..and I guess I'm just curious." she said as he looked down to the ground, wishing she'd never seen it.

" Um...I was about 3 when I recieved that scar...my father..Morzan...he was drinking and my mother was in town, we lived out in Du Weldenvarden a few miles away from Ellesmera.

My father got upset with me for as he put it 'playing outside too loudly' and threw his sword Zar'roc at me and cut my back open. I crawled away from my home, as my father yelled out numerous sentences of rage and swearing..my mother found me on her way back home and tried to take me to Ellesmera.

Luckly an Elf had saw her and I on their way out of the city to deliver something. They stopped and healed my back, and my mother left me in the elf's care while she went back home. The elf took me to Ellsmera where I met Tornac..he had been there with injuries from fighting, I was left in his care and my mother never returned, I waited and waited until I was old enough to leave.

When I did Tornac came with me, I returned to my old home to find my father gone, I continued on and near the house in the woods my mother's skeleton lie. It looked lke she had gone on a long journey and was probably killed by my father.

A few years after Tornac died I found Eragon and learned from sources that he was my brother, so I guess my mother went to Carvahall, had Eragon gave him to Garrow and left to retrieve me..."

Murtagh looked away trying to hide the tears that formed in his eyes, Mikaki was shocked at what he had told her and pulled him into a strong hug.

She didn't want to let him go, she wanted to take the awful pain he suffered each day away from him. As he sobbed into her shoulder Mikaki could hear him whispering, " Selena..Selena..."

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT AND I'M SORRY I HOPE THE NEXT CHAPTERS LONGER BUT... I REALIZE I WENT MORE INTO MURTAGH'S PAST THEN I NEEDED TO, BUT I WANTED TO WRITE MY VERSION..SO PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	7. A symbol that fits the rider

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING FROM ERAGON OR ELDEST!! ( Mikaki is MINE...so please don't steal her...)

**I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, BEEN BUSY..PLEASE ENJOY...AND THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ IT AND NOT REVIEWED..YOU GUYS ARE THE ONLY REASON I KEEP WRITING!!**

Mikaki held Murtagh as she rocked back and forth, rubbing the back of his shirt. " Shh...it's alright." Murtagh pulled his head from her shoulders and the tears he tried to stop continued to slowly flow from his eyes.

" It was my fault, I should have been there to help her after I was healed.."

Mikaki wiped the tears that ran down his cheeks, Murtagh looked up so that he was now facing the beatiful face of a women he cared for deeply.

" It was not your fault..there was nothing you could have done after she left you with the elves." Murtagh stood up and walked towards the door to leave when her hand stopped him, he remained silent as she took off a necklace.

" This was given to me by Ajihad when I first came to the Varden, I normally don't let anyone near it but..." Mikaki turned Murtagh around and put the necklace around his neck, " I want you to have it...it always gave me a sense of comfort when I was worried."

Murtagh lifted the necklace to see there was a symbol on it, " Hmm...thank you Mikaki...nobody's ever given me a gift like this.." She smiled and watched him walk out her home.

Eragon saw Arya walking over to him and he waved, when she saw him she waved back and then waved in another direction. Eragon puzzled looked to his left to find Murtagh walking around in what seems like a trance as he looked downwards at the necklace.

" Hey bro..you alright?" Murtagh's eyes left the object for a minute and drifted to his younger brothers gaze, " Yea..I'm fine eragon..hello Saphira, Thorn, Arya.." He said and continued to walk as Thorn joined him.

Eragon saw the necklace around Murtaghs neck, _" What does that symbol on the necklace mean Saphira?" _Eragon asked as Arya stood beside him.

_" That symbol means warrior, I think that is fitting considering Murtaghs personality...I wonder where he obtained it?" _Saphira watched as Ajihad approached Murtagh and Thorn, Eragon looked at Arya who was just as clueless as he was.

Ajihad stopped beside Murtagh and saw the necklace, " Hmm...interesting, I've never seen Mikaki take off that necklace before...did you do something to her?" he asked as Murtagh stared him in the eyes.

" I did nothing to Mikaki, what reason would I have for harming someone who saved my life." Ajihad raised his eyebrows and smirked, " Then how did you get that necklace son of Morzan?"

Murtagh heard the words Ajihad spoken and snapped, " Hey don't even pull that crap on me..I've done nothing to harm the Varden, Mikaki gave me this necklace to me of her own free will!" Murtagh yelled to Ajihad who was surprised at the young mans sudden temper.

" Hmm...I will never trust you; I'm telling you now if anything happens to the Varden, I blame you...and will give you...'permanent' punishment!" Thorn threw his face into Ajihad's, his mouth open and his great teeth glissening in the suns light.

Ajihad's eyes flashed with worry as he looked into the face of the dragon, Murtagh climbed on Thorn and flew out of the Varden to try and find a place to be alone..a place he could be isolated for a while.

Eragon, Saphira and Arya watched trying to figure out what Murtagh was doing and where he could be headed. Mikaki saw from her window the red dragon fly away from the Beor Mountains.

_" Where are you going..!?"_

Murtagh sat upon Thorn and watched the clouds pass them, _" Murtagh where are we going?"_ Thorn asked turning his head to the side to see his rider better.

_" The forest..the one near Ellesmera."_ Murtagh continued to stare down at the ground below them, _" Why?" _Thorn couldn't understand why Murtagh wanted to go there so quickly after the arguement with Ajihad.

_" Cause thats where my life started and ended!" _Murtagh now looked at his dragon who wore a look of worry, Murtagh had never told Thorn of his past but he didn't have to.

Thorn knew all about Murtaghs past and was worried of what they'd find at his riders old home.

**I'M SORRY IT IS SHORT...I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!!**


	8. I still have tears to shed

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING FROM ERAGON OR ELDEST!! ( Mikaki is mine!!)

**HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER AND I'M SORRY IF THE LAST ONE WAS A LITTLE RUSHED..DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE IT LIKE THAT!!**

Murtagh and Thorn landed in a small spot surrounded by trees, Murtagh walked through the trees pushing away branches until he came across a small abandoned house, his house.

He stopped for a minute to look over what was once a somewhat happy home, the roof was broken in a few places, the color was faded to almost nothing, a hint of tree green still shown in the sun a little bit.

Murtagh walked over to the wooden door that now had a big hole in the center, he guessed that Morxan busted it while in a drunken fit after he and his mother had left him. He placed his hand onto the door's rotted wood and tried to push it open, the effort was in vain as the door fell from the frame and broke aganist the floor.

" Hm..so much for that." He said walking inside, everything was the way he remembered it. _" No one stole anything...either they knew this was the house of Morzan or they just weren't interested..."_

Thorn was sitting outside, he thought it best to leave Murtagh alone for a minute. Murtagh walked down into the small kitchen,

Flashback

_" Murtagh honey..come here!" Murtagh heard his mother call and went to the kitchen where she was holding a bowl of flour. " Yea mommy..?" He asked as Selena threw some flour on him, little Murtagh shook off his head and ran to try and tackle his mother when she moved and threw more. _

_They ran around and laughed until she picked him off and kissed some flour from the tip of his nose. " Hmm..I love you, my little flour boy!" they laughed together on a now white kitchen floor._

End Flashback

Murtagh stood there looking at the old kitchen, he felt sad, " I've never felt this sad before..." He said walking through out the house and found his old bedroom.

He walked over to his old bed and bent down, he moved a floor piece away. Murtagh took out a paper that had a drawing on it, on the back in faded writing it said: Mommy, Daddy and Me.

_" I made you a picture mommy!"_ Murtagh looked a little shocked at the voice in his head. _" Oh thank you Murtagh..I love it!" _Murtagh put his hands over his ears not wanting to listen. _" Daddy I made you and Mommy a picture!" " Whatever.."_ Murtagh's eyes were shut tight.

Muragh opened his eyes as the paper lay in front of him, big wet tears rolled down his face as the memories of his short happiness with his family burned into his brain.

"That one time, it was the only time my father didn't hit and yell at mother and I, why am I crying..I thought I'd sheds all my tears..." Murtagh was curled up in a ball sobbing, Thorn didn't bother him, as a blue dragons shadow flew across the ground.

Thorn looked to see Eragon and Mikaki riding on Saphira, when they landed they were about to go inside when Thorn put his tail in their path. _" No little ones..leave Murtagh alone.."_ He said as Saphira took off again leaving Eragon and Mikaki to sit with Thorn.

Murtagh didn't want to cry anymore..he wanted to stop but he couldn't find the strength to do it. Murtagh stood and a noise was heard from outside, he sensed something was wrong and ran outside to find Galbatorix's soliders waiting.

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WASN'T BIG..BUT I WANTED TO HAVE A SAD CHAPTER FOR MURTAGH A LITTLE BIT..PLUS I WAS WATCHING SASUKE'S PAST FROM NARUTO AND THAT REALLY HELPED ME TO TYPE THIS..PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT!!**


	9. The lair of the beast

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING FROM ERAGON OR ELDEST!! ( Mikaki is MINE!)

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER!! I'M GOING TO HAVE A SURPRIZE FOR YOU ALL SOON, MAGIC DEFINITIONS AT END OF THE STORY AND THE MAGIC WORDS ARE THE ONES UNDERLINED...ENJOY!!**

Murtagh, Eragon, Mikaki, Arya and the dragons were surrounded. Before they could think of a plan the sunlight around them dissappeared as the wings of Shruikan flapped above them.

No where to go, nothing they could do as they fell into the darkness of black dragon's presence. A circle of flames engulfed the trees as the dragon blew from his nose.

" We can't escape!" Eragon yelled through the smoke, they could not see anything in from of their noses, the flames flickered a black and orange.

Shurikan threw his tail through the air and knocked Eragon and the others into Saphira and Thorns sides, knocking them unconsious as the dragons suffered from the smoke.

Shruikan entered the mind of Thorn and Saphira, he spoke the words: _Garjzla_, they were blinded and rendered unconsious as well.

* * *

_" Where..where are we..Sa..Saphira!?" _Eragon said, his mind still dizzy as he tried to sit up. He didn't know where he was, just a dark room, Murtagh, Arya and Mikaki lay on the cold stone ground in front of him.

Eragon grabbed their shoulders and shook them awake, " What- Eragon..where are we!?" Mikaki asked as Murtagh looked around, he grew nervous.

" No..no, no, no, no, no!" he said standing up and looking around the outside of the door, Arya stood as well and put her hand on Murtaghs shoulder.

" Where are we Murtagh?" she asked as he turned to face them. " We are in the palace of Galbatorix...or the prison." Eragon looked at the prison cell door and held out his hand revealing his Gedwey Ignasia.

_" Maybe.." _He thought as he spoke, " Jerid-" Murtagh threw out his hand and shook his head. " No, wait!" Eragon put his hand down and looked at his brother dumbfounded.

" Why...what's wrong?" Murtagh looked at the door and pointed to the small bit of magic radiating from it, " Brakka du vanyali sem huildar door!" he said as the radiation of magic disolved from the door.

" The magic that held the door was Malthinae, it could be used to bind your magic for a while or bind it forever." Eragon was in shock that he had over looked the magic, he nodded and continued the magic he had tried before.

" Jerida!" he said as the door busted open, Mikaki and Arya followed them as they stepped out into the hallway. " Where are Saphira and Thorn being held Murtagh?"

Arya asked as Murtagh raised hie eyebrow, " Why are you asking me!?" Mikaki looked at him this time " You know more about this place then we do..." Murtagh looked around the corner for any guards.

" There's only one guard and hes sound asleep, I don't know where the dragons would be held in the palace but maybe he can tell us with a little...persuasion." Eragon knew where this was going, " We can use magic to hold him, I think I still have enough energy to cast some spells."

Everyone nodded and crept over the the man sleeping as the chair leaned up aganist the wall. Eragon walked in front of him and kicked the chair out from under him speaking, "Malthinae!" The man was now aganist the wall, unable to move his own fingers.

Mikaki and Arya kept watch as Murtagh looked that man right in the eyes and smiled. " Tell us where our dragons are!" he said with a furious tone of voice, " Why would I tell you filthy prison rats anything!" the man spat as Murtagh's smile disappeared.

" You will or I'll cause you a great deal of pain..." Eragon and the others had never heard seen Murtagh this serious before, " I thought that a rider can't cast magic or anything like that without their dragon!?" The man spoke again as he tried to break free from Eragons hold. " We can still cast magic, but it is not as strong." Murtagh said putting his hand near the mans left leg.

" Are you going to tell us or do we have to get nasty with you!?" He yelled as the man remained silent, " Fine...Jerida theirra kalfis." he whispered as he started to hear the man scream.

Mikaki and Arya didn;t turn to see what was happening as a knot formed in their stomachs, Eragon had never seen this magic before and was in shock as the man's bones broke, the sound had sickened Eragon.

He'd never heard anything more sickening then the breaking of bones and a mans loud screams of agony, the guard fell silent as tears went down his cheeks, " Should I do the other leg or will you talk!?"

The man didn't wait another second he pointed down the hall, " Down there...theres the..the second..door to the..right is the..stairway to the..dragons..h-hold!" he said as Eragon released the magic that had held him to the wall, Arya and Mikaki followed Eragon and Murtagh.

Arya stopped beside the man and whispered, " Slytha." The man fell asleep within minutes, Arya looked at the others, " This way he isn't suffering as much and he stays quiet while we get to the dragons."

Eragon nodded and they headed to the door, " Murtagh We've never seen you like that before..." Mikaki said as they headed up the stairs. " I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

Mikaki looked at him, " You were just concerned for the dragons safety." He nodded as they reached the door, Eragon opened it using magic, it was much stronger then back downstairs. When they opened the door Saphira and Thorn stand there looking towards the door, " _Little ones!!" _Saphira yelled as she rubbed her head aganist all of them, Thorn did the same.

" _We are glad you are all safe." _Thorn said as Mikaki walked over to the side, " Mikaki, what's wrong?" Murtagh asked as she looked down at a rounded object on the ground. Saphira and the others walked over to her, the light from a candle nearby caused the object to flash a dark purple.

Eragon looked at Saphira and remembered what it looked like when he had found her in the Spine. " Its an egg." he said as Murtagh walked towards Mikaki who was crouched on the ground, she was amazed at the sight.

" I've never seen a real dragon eggs before!" she smiled as the egg began to shake.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THE 9TH CHAPTER, THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE READ AND ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!! **

**MAGIC WORD MEANINGS:**

Garjzla: light, used to throw a ball of light or a bolt at something, can kill or render enemy unconsious.

Brakka du vanyali sem huildar: means, Reduce the magic that holds subject

Malthinae: Used to bind things or hold in place

Jerida: Typically used to break the bones of an opponent, or throw them against a hard surface. Eragon used it to smash a door to escape the Ra'Zac.

Jerida theirra kalfis: Used to break the calves of an enemy

Slytha: sleep


	10. Finding the monster

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING FROM ERAGON OR ELDEST (Mikaki is mine so please don't use her!)

**I AM SUPER, SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG, I HAVE BEEN REALLY, REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL COMING UP... I KNOW CRAPPY EXCUSE BUT THATS WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED, I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!**

Mikaki watched as the egg shook, the closer she got, the more violent it rocked and started to crack down the side. Small pieces of the egg started to fall from the side and everyone watched as a small dragon appeared from it.

Mikaki gasped when the dragon looked to her and touched her hand with a flash of light, she looked down to her left hand; the Gedwey Igmasia was now burned into her palm. The dragon look towards Saphira and Thorn, closing its eyes, it feeds off of the energy from Saphira and Thorn.

Doing so allowed the dragon to grow into a full grown dragon, the now larger dragon loooked at everyone who stood in shock. _" Hello... my name is Amethyst, and you Mikaki are my dragon rider." _the female dragon spoke, her scales shined in the small light of the room.

The room was now a purple lighting with a faded glimpse of green and blue, her eyes were a light purple with a darker shade of blue around the edge of the eye and a light and dark green around the pupil of the eye, Mikaki was standing now and touched Amethyst's nose and smiled.

Murtagh walked closer to her with Thorn at his side, " So... you are now a rider like us, thats good cause we will need all teh help we can get to fight Galbatorix." he said as Thorn nodded,_ " My name is Thorn and this is-" _Amethyst cut him off, _" I know, I learned your names when I used some of your energy."_

They all looked at each other and walked to the door they had entered a few minutes ago. " You guys ready for this!?" Eragon asked as Arya looked at him " Eragon, we will do whatever it takes!" she said as Murtagh walked out the door and Mikaki looked towards her new dragon, _" Amethyst...do you think you could give us a hand fighting!?" _she said as Amethyst shook her head. _" I am..let's go!" _

Everyone walked out of the room and tried to find the way to Galbatorix's throne room, " You know he's going to probably be a little ways up.." Arya said as they started up the stairs.

_" Yea, but we're ready... this is what we trained for Saphira!" _Eragon said as Saphira, Thorn and Amethyst made their way out through the roof of the cell they had been held in because they were too big to get through the door. _" Yes little one...we are all ready for the unexpected, don't worry!"_

Eragon and the others made their way up many staircases and finally reached a door that was different then the others. Murtagh nodded " Thats the throne room...but be careful he is probably expecting us." he said in a hushed voice as the others watched Ergon reached for the door knob.

When he turned the knob; pushing the door open slowly and his eyes met the evil kings cold ones. Eragon and pushed the door open all the way and they all walked in, " Galbatorix..you reign of evil is about to come to an end!" Eragon yelled as the three dragons busted through the stone ceiling and stood beside their riders.

Galbatoriz was amazed at seeing the young purple dragon, " How did it hatch...I tested everyone in the palace to see if it was them to be the rider!?" Mikaki smiled as Amethyst's face grew more deadly, her teeth shown threw her curled lips. " I'm the rider Galbatoriz...and I swear with my last breath that you will not harm another innocent person in Alagasia again!"

Galbatoriz laughed at her words and raised his hand toward the ceiling, " You speak like you can defeat me... your nothing compared to me!" Murtagh grew more furious as Eragon and Arya looked towards the hole in the ceiling, " Why is the sky darker all of the sudden!?"

Arya yelled as a loud and familier roar filled the air surrounding the palace. " Come to me Shurikan!" he yelled as the dragons body appeared from the clouds, they watched as hie dragon landed beside him with the same look of bloodllust in his eyes.

" Come brats time to for you to see the afterlife!"

**I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I WANTED TO ET IT UPDATED SO NO ONE HATES ME!! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Freedom at Last

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING FROM ERAGON OR ELDEST!! ( Mikaki and Amethyst are mine)

**I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG BUT I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY BECAUSE I HAD TO GO TO THE DENTIST AND I HAVE TO GET READY FOR A ROOT CANAL I'M HAVING IN A FEW DAYS!! DX Enjoy the new chapter...**

Galbatorix looked towards the dragons and riders, he smiled as his dragon landed beside him. " You think you can defeat me... four or four thousand, you could not bring me to one knee!" Galbatorix yelled as Murtagh stepped foward; took Zar'roc from its sheath as it flashed a mix of blood red light and the darkness that already invaded the large room.

The only light that was not produced by candles was the light from the moonlight that shown through the ceiling that Shuriken had come through. The large black dragons's breath came out its nose in bursts of smoke and black tinted the orange colored flames as they were throw from the grey smoke.

It filled the air fast; Saphira shut her eyes from the smokes strong sting. When her eyes opened her and the other dragons pulled back their lips to show teeth ready to rip Galbatorix to pieces.

Eragon drew his sword as Mikaki picked up a bow and arrows that was resting on the floor near her, _" Guess someone forgot to clean up..." _she thought as Arya drew her sword and made sure the bow and arrow on her back ready for battle.

" So be it!" Galbatorix yelled as he raised his hand, Shuriken roared as Galbatorix mounted him. Eragon and the others mounted their dragons as well, Saphira stood beside Amethyst and as Shuriken took to the air the two dragons were right on him. Saphira attacked with rivers of orange flames as Amethyst bit at the black dragons neck.

Thorn flew near Galbatorix as Murtagh swung Zar'roc in a failed attempt to decapitate him. Shuriken blew fire from his mouth and managed to spin in a circle creating a spiral of flames that caused the dragons and tehir riders to be left open for attack.

_" Little ones look out!" _Saphira yelled to everyone as they tried to evade the kings blade and dragons fire as they flew closer to them . Thorn recovered and went at Shuriken again, _" You don't have to be his dragon... you are forced by dark magic!" _Thorn yelled as he swung his tail managing to hit Shurikins face causing a small cut under his eye.

Arya shot arrows from below towards the king while he was fighting the others. Glabatorix looked as one arrow flew towards him, _" Roll now!"_ he shouted as the black dragon rolled in another direction as the others tried to keep attacking.

_" You can be free of him if you just fight it!" _Thorn shouted to the black dragon as he bit into its tail as it went by him. _" Fight him Shuriken!!" _Thorn lost his grip as Eragon looked to Amethyst, _" Saphira, Amethyst may have used energy to get larger but she still gets tired easily..shes never batted before!"_ Saphira looked back to her rider and threw more flames towards Galbatorix.

_" I know, we need to try and fight on the ground cause she can't stay in the air much longer." _Eragon nodded and contacted Murtagh and Mikaki telling them the plan. They nodded as well as the dragons made their way towards the ground, Shuriken flew down as well; slammed into Thorns side causing him and Murtagh to hit the ground hard.

" Murtagh!" Mikaki yelled as Thorn lay over him, the great dragons weight over his felt like a million bricks resting over his body. " Agh!" Murtagh said as he tried to move. _" Thorn..Thorn please answer me!" _he yelled wishing Thorn would reply as Galbatorix went after Saphira.

Arya stopped firing her arrows and ran towards the fallen dragon, she rested one hand on Thorn side and her other hand on Murtaghs left shoulder. Galbatorix jumped from Shuriken's back as he block Eragons sword and spoke "Boetk istalri!" flames came towards the elf and her friend.

Eragon extended his hand in their direction and spoke " Skolir!" the flames were diverted away from Ayra as she healed Thorn. When Thorn was awake he stood up careful of Murtagh, Arya turned her attention to him. Quickly healing his leg and some of his bruised ribs that had been damaged from the fall.

Murtagh stood next to Thorn as Amethyst landed on the opposite side forming a wall of three dragons surrounding Galbatorix. " Enough of this...stop this and let me kill you now." Galbatorix said casting magic spells to target everyone around him. " Just die now or have to have a slow, painful death to my magic crushing you bones into dust..."

Murtagh, Eragon and Arya cast the sheilding magic again but Galbatorix was onto them. The magic barrier faded adn he shot another blast of "Boetk istalri!" They had no chance to put another barrier up before the flames hit them, the dragons grabbed them in their feet and lifted off the ground. Flames came close to hitting the dragons protecting their riders as Galbatorix did it again.

The fire now covered the floor around Shuriken and his rider, Galbatorix turned around and used his dragons great height to jump over the flames and out of harms way for now. Shuriken watched him just abandon him, not getting on his back to fly the both of them away from danger.

_" I know I can fly out of here but...he didn't even try to get me out..he just..used me as his on footstool to safety..!" _The great dragon thought as Amethyst entered his mind this time._ " You see what he really thinks of you...he sees you as nothing but a tool Shuriken...he-" _she was cut off as Galbatorix used more magic trying to have the riders land.

" I am growing annoyed with this pathetic fight...it has gone on way too long!" He yelled while an evil smile crossed his face, " Just die!!" he screamed as the black draogn broke through the dark magic holding him to Galbatorix and rushed at him, Galbatorix gasped and tried to cast a spell but found he could not.

He quickly drew his sword but had no time to swing as Shuriken's claws dug into the Kings shoulders. Galbatorix let out a scream of pain as he landed aganist the back wall. _" What do you think your doing Shuriken!?" _he yelled in his mind as the dragon blew some smoke into his face. _" Regaining the control I lost all those years ago!"_

Saphira and the others were now beside Shuriken and the riders had their swords drawn. Eragon, Murtagh and Mikaki walked to Galbatorix who was still pinned to the wall, bleeding. " You had this coming Galbatorix... when you betrayed the Dragon Riders you were going to die at another riders hand.." Eragon said with rage in his voice. " Now you will die at the hand of three riders and four dragons..."

Murtagh finished as he thrust his sword into Galbatorix's chest. The man yelled as two other swords were put into him, each blade one after another in a row across his chest as blood leaked from the new wounds and down the blades of the swords. The crimson liquid came from the corner of his mouth as well...causing him to gasp as more blood was forced up his throat.

The pain strong as Saphira, Thorn and Shuriken pulled their heads back and blew three rivers of fire on Galbatorix's body. Arya and Eragon did a spell to protect them from the flames as Galbatorix's skin began to melt form his bones... his screams were fading away as his life being burned away so quickly.

Mikaki looked away as Murtagh put his arm around her for comfort.. when the dragons stopped their fire the only piece of the king that remained were his bones. Not a spot of skin had remained on the bones as they felt to the ground. " I'm sorry I just couldn't stand to-" Murtagh stopped Mikaki as she pulled out his arms, " Don't apologize...its alright.."

Eragon smiled as his friends pulled him into a group hug. The dragons put their noses on their riders backs and smiled. "_Well done little ones...we are so proud."_ Saphira said as Eragon gave her a confused look." Saphira none of this would have been possible without the help of our dragons.." he said as Shuriken walked away.

Murtagh looked to the black dragon " Shuriken why don't you join us?" Shuriken looked at Murtagh and his friends confused. _" But..I tried to kill you all..why would you let me join you?" _Arya walked over to him and put her hand onto his chest as he bent close to her.

" Cause everyone deserves a second chance...would ou like to join us?" Shuriken looked away a moment and then abck to Arya who still stood in front of him smiling, _" I will...as your dragon.." _Arya and the others were shocked at Shuriken''s words. " Why do you want to be my dragon?" Arya asked as the black dragon walked over to the others.

" Cause you are a good person adn I want that in a rider..." he said with his voice that now sounded so gentle. " Lets go home..." Eragon said as they mounted their dragons and flew through the ceiling.

...

" Done!" Murtagh yelled as he lost his footing on the ladder and fell to the ground. Mikaki and the others got down from their ladders and laughed. Thorn flew down to the ground with meat in his mouth. He and the other dragons had been helping Amethyst fly and hunt, _" What happened?"_ thorn asked as he put the meat onto a wood pile next to him.

" I fell off the ladder..." Murtagh answered as he got up. Mikaki helped him dust off his clothes as the other dragons landed on the ground a few minutes later. Saphira and the other dragons heard everything from their riders minds and smiled.

Everyone stepped back. " Well it is finished.." Eragon said as they looked at the house in front of them. They had been building a house where Eragon's used to stand..it had a larger piece attached to the back so the dragons could enter and sleep with their riders.

The wall there was gone and the door for the dragons bedroom was made so they could open and close it no problem. " We did it guys...why don't we go adn relax for awhile?" Arya asked as everyone else nodded, Saphira put her head close to Shuriken and Thorn's head was close to Amethyst's. Murtagh and Mikaki were hand in hand, Eragon and Arya were as well.

Each dragon walked with their mate and out of the woods smaller dragons followed them as well. Saphira and Shuriken's children were dark blue and black mixed together and blue around pupil of their eyes. Thorna and Amethyst's children were blood red with purple and light green mixed as well.

Their eyes shined with purple and red around the pupils as they all followed their parents and their parents riders to their new home.

The age of the riders is stronger then ever...

**THAT IT...THE LAST CHAPTER!! I KOW THE LAST LINE WAS STUPID BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING AND NOW WE HAVE LITTLE BABY DRAGONS!! XD I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE STORY PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
